Lost family
by Emma-sempai
Summary: Suckish title I know. So Hiruhi past name is Teriko and she was taken from her family at a young age. She has a twin brother. Who finds her. Probably will only have a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After I lost my twin Teriko. We were 7 and were at the playground. She had kicked the ball too far away so I ran and grabbed it but by the time I got back she was gone. I ran and told my parents that Teriko was taken but they only waved me away and told me to go to my room that if Teriko was missing they would know. They never found her so we just decided that she was dead.

~10 years later~

I was starting at Ouran Academy today. It was my birthday and I was afraid when I was little Teriko always was with me but its been 10 years since I've gone to school. I wonder how much has changed. I miss my old fiends Kaoru and Hukaru Hitachiin, they were also twins. I remember how much they looked alike. With their red hair and mysterious attitudes. They alway included Teriko in the pranks even though she was a girl and we were all guys.

I got through the first day without dieing so I thought that the day went well. I followed the twins to a room called Music Room#3 and slipped in with them.

I sat in the corners for the rest of the day. Until a boy with huge brown eyes that were soo much like a girls asked me what was wrong.

The more I looked at him the more he reminded me of someone form my past. Someone who was very important to me. I thought about it for awhile until it finally clicked.

THE BOY WAS TERIKO!


	2. Chapter 2

That boy was Teriko, my sister. What was she doing here dressed as a boy. I walked up to her "Hey can I talk to you after this is over?" I asked her.

"Ya sure I guess" she said. At this all of the girls that she was sitting with yelled "MOE" and fell over. I must have looked at her weird because she caught my eye and started to laugh.

~once club is over~

"So what did you want to talk to me about" she asked me.

"It's not so much asking as telling you something." I told her.

"Okay so what?"

"Do you remember anything from before you were 6 years old?"

"No not really why? Are you supposed to?"

"Most people remember stuff from then I was just asking. Hey do you have a set date that you remember meeting your parents?"

"Ya I was 6 of was my birthday. My parents had finally told me that my mom was sick with leukemia and would never get better. Why?"

"Are there any pictures of you from before you were 6 at your house?"

"No why?"

"Because I think that you're my twin sister that was taken from my family when we were 6"

"Really you think so. I mean I never really looked like my parents and I always thought that I must have looked like someone else in my family."

"Here I have a picture of how my sister would look like at this age. Look" as I pulled out a picture. It looked just like Hiruhi.

"Wow it does look like me. That's amazing. Hey now that you mention it you look a lot like me."

"Well I hope so. After all I am your twin brother. When we were little babies no one could tell us apart. If we were in the same outfit. Do you believe me now?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do believe you. But I have a question did we ever hangout with the Hitachiin twins when we were little?"

"Yes we actually did. Well until you were kidnapped that is."

"So the people that I called my parents stole me from my real parents."

"Yes they did. Why?"

"Because now I know that my father is a lying man who couldn't even return a little girl to her parents when the loved her so much. And now I'm going to confront my DAD and make him tell the truth. After that he can go to jail for kidnapping a minor." she said as she walked out the door with her phone in her hand.

OKAY THIS IS A VOTE. YOU GUYS GET TO PICK TERIKO'S BROTHERS NAME AND WHAT HAPPENS TO HER SO CALLED dad!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in shock. Prison. She wanted the man who raised her to go to prison.

"Hey wait up Hir... Teriko we want to come with you" the Hitachiin twins yelled after her.

"Fine whatever I don't really care as long as I'm the one who gets to confront my father okay!" she said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Okay you do that" they whimpered. She was starting to act like Kyouya when he's woken up from his sleep.

"Hey Teriko wait up. Don't leave without me okay!" I yelled up to her.

"Fine but hurry up ok!" she said with a smile on her face. She was scaring the twins which is something really hard to do.

"Hey Teriko can you drop is off at our house after you confront your dad?" the twins asked.

"Sure I don't really care. As long as I get to do what I want."

"Hey do you want to meet our mom and dad before or after you confront your dad Teriko?"I asked.

"Oh um how about before. Can we go see them right now?" She asked super happy.

"Ya I think that they're home so lets go I guess." I told her. We all got in the car and drive the 12 minute drive to my house. The Hitachiin twins were fooling around as usual. So the car ride was pretty normal. All I hoped was that my parents didn't flip their lids when they see Teriko. We pulled up the driveway and saw the house my parents were sitting on the porch waiting for me. We opened the door and stepped out. My parents first saw the Hitachiin twins step out of the car and then they saw me helping someone out of the car. I helped Teriko out of the car and stepped out of the way so that my parents could see her. They took one look and screamed.

"TERIKO"

Hey just PM me the name of Teriko's twin brother! I really need some help coming up with a new name!

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

HI READERS THIS IS EMMA-SEMPAI SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAD A TON OF SCHOOL WORK. IM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT BUT JUST KEEP ON READING. WELL ENJOY!

Geri's POV

My father stood there dumbly. While my mother was crying.

"Why would you bring a lookalike to our house when you know that your sister is gone? Geri answer me. Why would you do this?" my mother wailed. She looked just like a child who lost their favorite toy.

"No mother listen she isn't an imposter. This really is Teriko. She has no memory of anything before she was 6 years old and she looks just like me mother. You have to believe me." I pleaded.

"The only way I'll believe you is if she has the birthmark that Teriko had when she was born a small star-shaped mark. Just behind her ear."

"Oh you mean this" Teriko said as she showed our mother the birthmark behind her ear.

"Oh is really is you Teriko. I thought you were dead you've been missing since you were six I just gave up hope that you were alive after all of these years." our mother cried.

"I'm going to confront the man who raised me and ask him why he never gave me back to my parents when he found me. Do you want to come with to see the man who stole me from you?" Teriko asked our mother.

"Yes when are you going to see him?"

"Right now so get in the car and we'll drive there now okay!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes okay. I have to get changed into something that I can wear to confront a kidnapper okay sweetheart?"

"Ya fine just hurry okay."

~30 minutes later at the fujika residence~

"Dad I'm home" Teriko yelled in the door of her old home. We had the ohtori police surrounding the house just incase her 'dad' tried to hurt any of us.

"Sweety you're finally home. You're a little late don't you think?" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry I heard something very interesting at school so I stayed after for awhile okay? Hey could you come out here on the porch I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course sweetheart I'll come out there."

He stepped out on the porch and sweat dropped. "Why are all these people here Haruhi?"

"Well 'father' I'd like you to meet my family. My real family." Teriko said in a smug voice.

"Wait what I'm your real family sweety. I raised you."

"Yes you raised me but only after I was six years old. You took me from my family on my birthday from a park. Didn't you?" Teriko yelled as she got a cloud of doom around her.

"There was no one around you. So we thought that you were left behind by your family. We never knew that your family was still there with you." Ranka said as he sat down on the floor.

"You never saw my brother playing with me or my mom or dad dtiing with me eating lunch. Huh did you. My family loved me and they were looking for me for 4 years before they have up did you know that?"

"We had just heard that we couldn't have kids and my wife was crying an web we saw you we knew that we had to have you. So we just came and took you."

"Well I hope you have a lot of pain relievers because you're going to need them."

"Wait why?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Haruhi what are you doing?"

Teriko walked up to him and threw him across the room where he collapsed like a bag of potatoes.

I WILL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 5 REVIEWS OKAY!

bye


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a chapter**

im sorry for not posting lately but I'm a very busy person. So this story is going on temporary hiatus I'll post after school is done in about two weeks.

but until then bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I had to get up at 2 in the morning so I didn't have time to put it up. Thanks for the reviews!

Reminder. R&R

Geri's view

Ranka was unconscious. He was placed in the back of a police car with not much dignity. His hair was all bloody from his cracked skull and his outfit from the gay bar he worked at was askew.

"Teriko come here." I called to her as she started to breakdown into tears.

"Geri?"she asked.

"Ya"

"I just beat up the man who raised me for 8 years. Will I go to jail?" she asked as she buried her head into my chest.

"No you'll be fine. We're saying that he attacked you and you were defending yourself. Okay?" I told her in a soft voice as I slowly stroked her short brown hair.

"Thank you." She then sighed and fell asleep in my arms.

- two days later-

"Hey mom she's not up yet do you want me to wake her up?" I called down the stairs of our house. Teriko was staying in the room next to mine. It was her original room. Our rooms had a secret doorway so we could always come and see each other. I had slept in her room last night. But, only because she asked me to.

"Hey Teriko it's time to get up." I called softly to her.

"Huh... What time is it" Teriko asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's 9am."

"What?!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed. "Shit I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Oh...um...we don't have school today cause the Hitachiin brothers heard what happened two days ago."

"Oh...well I'm still gonna get ready cause I'm gonna go see the man who kidnapped me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well he did raise me for all those years so might as well say something straight to his face." She said as she gabbed some clothes and shoved me out of her room.

"Why would you do that ?" I asked as she reopened the door fully dressed in a light green blouse and dark blue jeans.

"Oh I have some choice words for him"

"Ah okay" I said as we walked down the hall. "Oh if you want breakfast you need to go to the kitchen okay?"

"Okay!"she said as she grabbed my hand and ran down the hall.

"What *pant* was *pant* that for?*pant pant*"I said or at least tried to say.

"Welllll I don't have school soooo that means that I get to spend a bunch of time with my long lost brother!" She said smiling.

"Okay.. Well what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Um can I have a bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice?"

"Sure" I turned towards the door "HEY HANS GET IN HERE AND MAKE TERIKO BREAKFAST!" I yelled to our full time chef.

"FINE!" He yelled back.

"Who is Hans?" Teriko asked.

"I am the all powerful and mighty Hans!" Hans said as he stepped in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were that close." Teriko said embarrassed.

"Well I'd be embarrassed also if I had just come face to face with the great Hans." He said as he bowed to Teriko.

"Wait Hans the one from when we were little?"

"The one and only. I'm surprised that you remember me from back then." He said with a laugh

"Well how could I forget the boy qas the only one who used to play with my brother and I." Teriko said as she went up and hugged our now 19 year old chef.

"I missed you Teri, I really did." He said as he returned the hug twofold.

"I still hate that nickname but I'll let it slide this once."

"Fine what do you want to eat?"

"Um a bagel and cream cheese and orange juice."

"Okay coming right up!"

5 minutes later and Teriko had ate her breakfast and we were on our way to the prison where her kidnapper was being held.

"Morning Miss Teriko!" A guard from the Ootori police force said as Teriko walked in.

"Hello I'm here to see my fath-kiddanpper." She replied in a clipped manor.

"Ah yes this way please." We followed the guard down a long hall and through many twists and turns, until we got to her kidnapper's holding cell. "Here you are let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay thanks."Teriko walked in the room and sat in front of her so called dad.

"I already told you I didn't know that she was still with her family." He said exasperatedly.

"Well I never heard that story. Why don't you tell me it sometime?" Teriko said as she inner linked her fingers.

"Haruhi is that you?

"No my name isn't Haruhi it's Teriko. But it's not like you would know that because you stole be from my family."

"But I'm your family not them they left you at the park all alone."

Teriko slammed her hands on the table. "No they didn't! My parents and brother were eating lunch when I went to grab our kickball. They never left me you just ran up to me and took me away from my 'real' family!"

"I'm sorry I really am."

"Well I have do something to say to you 'dad'."

"What?!"

"I hope you go and die in your fucking cell you sick bastard. Taking an innocent young child away from everything she ever knew. Is something only a sick perverted man would do."

"Ha-Teriko you can't mean that!" Ranka said as he looked up into Teriko's face searching for something desperately.

"Of course I mean that you fucking bastard!" Teriko practically spat in Ranka's face. While looking him-her dead in the eye.

"Oh" he said just before he collapsed into a quivering blubbering mass of shit.

We walked out of the room and saw the guard.

"Well how was you little talk? Was it worth your time?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes it was well worth my time thank you." Teriko replied as she walked out of the police station.

A/N I think that this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote,a little off topic in parts but still the longest ever!

Also I think that I watch way too much NCIS and criminal minds then I actually should.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter might be awhile so you'll have to put up with the wait. Sorry.

Review . Bye


End file.
